


Дыра в заборе

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Авторская версия детства и юности Ирэн Адлер.
Kudos: 1





	Дыра в заборе

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается нашему ролевому чятику :) Лучшему в мире :)
> 
> Упоминания секса и насилия в данном случае - именно упоминания, ровно в той степени, в которой это необходимо по сюжету. Никаких, упаси боже, графических подробностей. Или даже просто подробностей.  
> Но предупреждения, на всякий случай, поставлены.
> 
> Текст содержит вольное фанонизирование на тему прошлого мисс Адлер. В связи со всякими мнениями, считаю необходимым уточнить, что педофилии здесь нет (боле того - я принципиально не хотела, чтоб она была).  
> Исполнение нумер 2 заявки NK 13.19: "Ирен Адлер. Ее юность, взросление. Как она стала доминатрикс". 
> 
> Текст писался под "Keep The Streets Empty For Me" Fever Ray.
> 
> Выложено 7 января 2013.

> _Мужской костюм для меня не новость. Я часто пользуюсь той свободой, которую он дает.  
>  **Артур Конан-Дойл, «Скандал в Богемии».**_

Миссис О’Коннели, соседка, которая иногда присматривала за ней в детстве, была немолодой ирландкой жила от них через забор, у нее был садик с глициниями и розами, три кошки и куча ирландских родственников, приезжавших в гости когда угодно и уезжавших когда попало. Однажды Ирэн помогала ей подписывать открытки к Рождеству, несколько десятков штук, и никак не могла взять в толк, как можно помнить всех этих людей и кто из них кому кем приходится… Сейчас в ее записной книжке – несколько сотен имен, и она помнит всё обо всех. Пожалуй, у них с миссис О’Коннели действительно было много общего.

Ирэн часто сбегала к ней в гости: в заборе между их домами была дыра, довольно хорошо спрятанная за кустами. Ирэн постаралась спрятать дыру еще лучше, чтобы Джейк, ее отчим, не нашел даже случайно. Миссис О’Коннели о дыре знала. Это был их маленький секрет, который они хранили долгие годы. Ирэн проскальзывала в дыру, аккуратно пробиралась среди цветочных зарослей соседского садика – и заходила в дом через заднюю дверь, которая днем всегда была открыта. Специально для нее. Можно было, конечно, выйти через калитку, пройти немного вперед – и зайти к миссис О’Коннели с парадного входа. Но тогда ее мог кто-нибудь увидеть и знать, где она. Дыра в заборе – была почти как побег. В тайное убежище с кошками, джемом и ирландскими сказками, которых миссис О’Коннели, кажется, было известно неограниченное количество.

В ту ночь она тоже сбежала к миссис О’Коннели. Мать уехала на несколько дней, и четырнадцатилетняя Ирэн осталась вдвоем с Джейком. Она уже почти успела заснуть, когда услышала за дверью его шаги. В голове судорожным кино пролетели все события прошедшего дня: чем она могла сегодня его разозлить? Если он идет к ней в комнату, это может значить только одно… Но Джейк, вопреки ожиданиям, не стал ее бить. Он молча придавил ее к кровати, навалившись сверху всем телом, зажал рукой рот, задрал ночную рубашку и…

Ирэн не знала, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как Джейк вышел из комнаты. Она не плакала, просто сидела на кровати, уставившись в одну точку, чувствуя, как ее трясет от отвращения и злости. К нему? К себе? К матери? Ко всем одновременно? Наконец, она нашла в себе силы одеться, выбралась из дома через окно, пролезла через ту самую дыру в заборе и позвонила в дверь соседки. Ей было страшно. Ей, четырнадцатилетней дурочке, всерьез казалось, что после всего случившегося миссис О’Коннели начнет ее презирать. Но ей просто надо было к кому-нибудь пойти… Выслушав ее, ирландка очень сдержанно спросила:  
\- Сара знает?  
\- Нет. Она уехала, вернется только послезавтра.  
\- Ты собираешься ей рассказать?  
\- Нет. – Ирэн действительно не собиралась. Мать прожила с этим чудовищем почти десять лет и не думала подавать на развод. Ей не хотелось ничего рассказывать. Все, чего ей хотелось сейчас – никогда больше их не видеть. – Я собираюсь уехать. Куда-нибудь подальше…  
Миссис О’Коннели подошла к ней, обняла за плечи, погладила по голове и сказала:  
\- Бедная девочка. – Помолчала и добавила: - Тебе будут нужны деньги. Сейчас посмотрю, что у меня есть.

Каштановые локоны один за другим падают на пол… Потом надо будет все как следует убрать, чтобы никто не понял, что она сделала. Ее, наверное, станут искать: «Пропала девочка четырнадцати лет, рост такой-то, глаза такие-то, волосы такие-то». Значит, девочки не будет. На ее худенькой и угловатой подростковой фигуре – джинсы и толстовка. Последние локоны падают на пол. Она надевает на свою новую короткую стрижку бейсболку. Все, никакой Ирэн больше нет. Вместо нее перед зеркалом стоит мальчишка, которого никто не знает и никто не ищет.

Не привлекать внимание окружающих, оказывается, совсем не сложно: чаще всего они сами совершенно не обращают внимания на людей вокруг. А когда все-таки обращают, главное – уметь рассказывать истории. Те немногие, кто интересовался мальчиком, почему-то путешествующим без взрослых, каждый раз получали убедительную байку, каждый раз разную. Да, все в порядке. Нет, помощь мне не нужна. Большое спасибо.

Проблемы с едой она тоже научилась решать довольно быстро. Деньги, которые дала миссис О’Коннели, Ирэн экономила, как могла. Поэтому ей пришлось вспомнить, как соседский мальчишка научил ее красть в магазине сладости. Вынести оттуда что-нибудь посерьезнее оказалось не намного сложнее. Она понимала, что ее могут поймать и это опасно. Но почему-то это не вызывало страха. Только азарт. Как и раньше, когда они таскали конфеты из магазинчиков в ее родном городе.

Сложнее всего поначалу было найти ночлег. Ей не единожды приходилось спать на улице, забравшись в какую-нибудь дыру поукромнее, где ее никто не смог бы увидеть. Но это не могло продолжаться долго: рано или поздно начнет холодать, и тогда она может просто замерзнуть очередной ночью. Уснуть и больше не проснуться. С тем парнем она познакомилась на улице совершенно случайно – теперь она даже не помнит, как его звали – они разговорились и он сказал, что у него есть, где переночевать. Это, конечно, звучало двусмысленно, но ей так надоело спать где попало, что она согласилась на его предложение. Он привел ее к какому-то заброшенному на вид зданию. Ирэн следовало бы испугаться и поскорее сбежать оттуда, но вместо этого она согласилась зайти с ним внутрь. Внутри, неожиданно, оказались мебель, электричество и даже горячая вода. А также с десяток человек, которые, по всей видимости, здесь жили уже довольно долгое время. 

С этого начались ее мотания по сквотам. Некоторые были вполне приличными, некоторые – настоящими притонами. Это уж как повезет… Она старалась не задерживаться на одном месте подолгу, опасаясь, что ее все еще могут разыскивать. По тем же причинам старалась избегать слишком уж приличных мест: там сильнее интересовались происхождением жильцов и задавали чересчур много вопросов. Иногда ей давали следующий адрес в предыдущем сквоте, иногда она находила их сама, поболтавшись в местах, где тусуется уличная молодежь, поговорив с теми и с другими… 

Через пару лет она, наконец, решилась осесть в Лондоне, прибившись к коммуне Джоша. Джош был очень сообразительный и умудрялся поддерживать в порядке их тусовку всякого сброда, предоставляя ей, при этом, достаточно много свободы. За тяжелую наркоту или попытки красть вещи других жильцов из сквота вылетали сразу, без надежды на возвращение. Но никто не возражал против того, что половина народа добывает деньги воровством.

Довольно быстро Джош стал ее любовником. Она почему-то всегда называла это так «стал моим любовником», никогда наоборот – «я стала его любовницей». И никогда «мы встречаемся». Они не встречались. Они жили вместе в каком-то долбанном заброшенном доме и трахались по ночам. Это давало ей некоторые привилегии в коммуне. Вот и все. Джош и правда хорошо соображал и никогда не возражал против того, чтобы она спала с другими девушками из сквота. Кажется, ему это даже нравилось… 

Ирэн снова отрастила волосы, но продолжала большую часть времени носить джинсы и кроссовки. Это было практично, учитывая ее тогдашний род занятий. Ей удалось довольно быстро расширить свои навыки с похищения еды в магазинах до умения вытаскивать всякие интересные вещи у людей из карманов на улице. А потом ее уговорили залезть в чью-то квартиру через форточку. Она по-прежнему была довольно маленькой и тощей, она хорошо для этого годилась. И она по-прежнему ничего не боялась, опасность только подогревала ее интерес. Ирэн понимала, что делает это не только ради денег: ради денег можно было найти и менее криминальное занятие. Она получала дозу адреналина. И ей хотелось еще. 

Эта квартира ничем не отличалась от остальных. Не слишком плохая, не слишком хорошая. В слишком плохих было нечего взять, в слишком хороших были слишком хорошие охранные системы. Они всегда выбирали что-нибудь среднее. Ирэн ловко влезла через окно внутрь и начала привычно обшаривать комнату, когда вдруг услышала за спиной сухой металлический щелчок и женский голос:  
\- Эй, парень, повернись ко мне!  
Она повернулась и увидела красивую женщину средних лет, наставившую на нее пистолет. Черт, в это время никого не должно быть дома! Они с ребятами всегда все проверяли… Всегда. Но всегда бывают непредвиденные обстоятельства. Хозяйка квартиры почему-то вернулась раньше обычного, а Майк, дежуривший внизу, почему-то не успел ее предупредить…

\- Парень, сними это с головы, я хочу видеть твое лицо. – У нее на голове «балаклава». На всякий случай, в дополнение к перчаткам на руках. Ирэн хочет подчиниться указаниям женщины, но руки почему-то не слушаются. Дуло пистолета перед лицом гипнотизирует взгляд так, что невозможно даже пошевелить пальцами. – Парень, не бойся. Я пока не собираюсь вызывать полицию. И если ты будешь вести себя смирно, не собираюсь стрелять.  
Ирэн кое-как справляется с руками и стягивает маску с лица. По плечам рассыпаются каштановые волосы. Женщина удивленно поднимает брови:  
\- О, да ты вовсе не парень. – Осматривает ее, внезапно, с очень ярковыраженным интересом. – Закатай рукава. – Хочет проверить, не наркоманка ли она? Что ж, резонно. От наркоманов можно ожидать чего угодно. Наверняка, она уже успела это понять и по лицу, но хочет стопроцентно убедиться. Ирэн послушно поднимает рукава куртки выше локтя и вытягивает руки перед собой локтями вниз. Женщина улыбается:  
\- Сообразительная девочка, молодец. То, что надо.  
\- Надо? Для чего надо? – В голосе слышен испуг. На нее все еще направлен пистолет, и эти странные реплики…  
\- Так, слушай, сейчас я опущу пистолет. А ты пообещаешь мне не делать никаких глупостей. И просто со мной поговорить.  
Ирэн судорожно сглатывает и молча кивает.  
\- Вот и отлично. Выйдешь из двери и повернешь налево – там кухня. Садись, где тебе удобнее. Если попробуешь сбежать – я не буду тебя останавливать. Но вообще-то я хочу предложить тебе работу. На нее не многие соглашаются, но, как по мне, это получше того, чем ты занимаешься сейчас…

Ирэн много лет не могла понять, почему Маргарет тогда поступила именно так – до тех пор, пока не встретила Кейт. Молодая дурочка в сложных жизненных обстоятельствах, в которой Ирэн, тем не менее, увидела нужный ей потенциал. Так же, как Маргарет когда-то сумела разглядеть его в ней. С первого взгляда. Это одна из многих важных вещей, которым Ирэн научилась у нее. Честно говоря, свою учительницу она в итоге превзошла по всем пунктам. Далеко не факт, что это получится у Кейти… Она слишком мягкая, слишком любит подчиняться и слишком преданна. Ирэн такой никогда не была. 

Почему Маргарет не смутил тот факт, что она – воровка? Господи, как будто ее саму сейчас можно было бы смутить чем-то подобным… Или даже чем-то похуже. Ей нужна была помощница, и эта помощница свалилась ей прямо на голову. Из форточки.  
\- Тебе есть шестнадцать?  
Ирэн снова кивает:  
\- Мне восемнадцать.  
\- Вот и прекрасно. А теперь я расскажу тебе, чем я занимаюсь. Надеюсь, твои друзья внизу не полезут вслед за тобой через окно проверять, почему тебя нет так долго?


End file.
